Take a Hold of Sanity
by CoffeeStaindBooks
Summary: The first and only daughter in the Yamauchi family Kiku follows in her older brothers steps to become stronger, to prove to herself. Kiku is different than her brothers, she doesn't share the same blood as they do. Kuroi Chishio, the Zanpakto that killed many and thirst for the blood of many has opened for a new partner and that new partner is Kiku.
1. Chapter I: A Rough Start

Chapter I: A Rough Start

Entrance day, the day all the new incoming students get to meet and mingle with each other, develop friendships. I stood in the crowd of faces while I watched my older brothers greet his friends in his year. I sighed; _this sucks. I hate this. _

"Akira! Kuroki!" I heard an older man shout my older brother's name.

My brothers were greeted by a guy with red hair tied up, brown eyes, and tattoos on his face and arms. Another guy approached them, he had black hair, dark grey eyes, and a tattoo of the number '69' on the left side of his face.

"Hey Renji! Shuuhei!" Kuroki shouted with a wide smile on his face.

It was like watching good friends rekindling a relationship that died out over a vacation. I watched as the red head rubbed Kuroki's blonde hair.

"Yo! Kiku! Come on over here!" Kuroki shouted motioning me over to the group of friends.

A wave of anxiety washed over me, I sighed and made my way over. My heart racing as I pushed my way through the other freshman.

"How does it feel to be following in our footsteps?" Kuroki shouted a smile appearing on his face, his eyes closed as he laughed. He then opened his eyes and my purple eyes met his dark green eyes.

"You aren't funny." I sighed running my hand through my short pixie length hair.

"You're breaking my heart." Kuroki laughed as he hugged me.

"She's your sister?" The red headed man asked.

"Yes, she is our youngest sister." Akira stated looking over at me.

"You guys all look so different." The red headed man smiled.

"Does it matter Renji?" Akira said, his tone of voice became serious earning shivers from me.

"Nah, it's just funny." Renji smiled as he turned to me. "I'm Renji Abarai"

"Nice to meet you." I nodded looking over at the dark haired man who was talking with Kuroki.

"Yo! Shuuhei, introduce yourself." Kuroki punched him in the arm.

"What the hell?" Shuuhei rubbed his arm and pushed my brother. "Sorry, I'm Shuuhei Hisagi."

"Kiku." I nodded feeling my cheeks heat up as we shook hands.

"ATTENTION!" A loud voice shouted over the chattering of the freshman. I brought my attention over to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard and I saw Captain-Commander Yamamoto. "Welcome to the Spiritual Arts Academy, I Captain-Commander Yamamoto founded this academy and handpicked your instructors. Not many make it through the academy, many die trying. But only a few of you will make it. Look around you, you are all mixed because with incoming students and upperclassmen."

I looked around and just thought my older brothers were just here to greet me, and tease me about following in their footsteps, but I recognized many more of my brother's friends.

"Yeah, I was wondering why we were asked to come here instead of our designated class." I heard Renji mumbled.

"Shhh." I heard Kuroki say as he patted my shoulders, leaning on me now.

"These become familiar with these faces, some of the upperclassmen surrounding you will be a group captain to three or four freshman." You could hear the upperclassmen groaning, sighing, or even sucking their teeth in annoyance with the new rules. "Silence!"

The upperclassmen immediately became silent.

"Upperclassmen this is your opportunity to become a teacher, see what it is like to be a captain of a small scale division. At the end of the term you will have the opportunity to grade your younger peers based on their understanding of you what teach them. However that does not mean you are not going to be graded by your designated teachers, the teachers will be assigned three group captains to watch over and see how they teach. THIS is your opportunity to show the Division Captains what you have learned and show them what you are capable of."

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stepped down and made his exit, another captain stepped up it was Captain Kyoraku of the 8th Division. He wore a lady's kimono, over his captain's Haori, and a straw hat.

"Well, well now that's over. Upperclassmen you will find your first name and surname on the north wall you will also have the names of your freshman under your name. Freshman, welcome! Nice to see all your lovely faces, you can find your name in a list over on the wooden board on the east wall. Once you have found the name of your Captain find his or her name and stand in front of them. You are free to make casual conversation of course." Captain Kyoraku stepped away and Captain Ukitake of the 13th Division quickly stepped up.

"Wait! Before you begin. What Kyoraku failed to say was that Upperclassmen you will be responsible for teaching your recruits how to fight, which means you will have to teach them how to properly use Kido, their Zanpaktos, Flashstep, and most important how to defend. While you will have a teacher's guidance they will only conduct lessons based on what you are teaching at the time. So plan accordingly will your teacher." Ukitake smiled. "Okay, Welcome and you may now begin."

"This is gonna be great!" Kuroki shouted with a wide smile, and that smile only meant one thing, it was his time to compete with Akira our older brother. "Up for the challenge little brother?"

"What do you mean?" Akira tilted his head to the side.

"Whoever has the strongest bunch of recruits at the end of the term, let's see who will win." Kuroki stretched his arms up to the blue sky.

"Don't be stupid, what if Kiku is in one of our groups?" Akira sighed pushing up his glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine. But are you up for it?" Kuroki smirked.

"Sure. Why not." Akira sighed.

"Wow." I shook my head at the fact my brothers were really making this a game.

I walked toward the group of freshman, many who were already complaining as if they knew the capabilities of their captain. But I ignored them as I pushed by people to get to the board.

Kiku Yamauchi, I immediately found my name under **Group 8** with the Captain being _Hisagi Shuuhei_. I swallowed hard.

_M__aybe it would be okay._ _I mean he seems like a really nice guy. _

I looked over at Shuuhei and saw the other three members of my group. Shuuhei made eye contact with me and smiled, and gestured for me to come over.

_It's going to be fine, he's friends with my older brothers. What could possibly happen? I mean, he seems really nice. That's all that matters. _

I walked over to him and the rest of the group huddled around him.

"Alright, welcome everyone. I'm Hisagi Shuuhei, Shuuhei is preferred. So I would like to personally get to know all of you if that is possible. I know some of you are more gifted than others." He said looking over at me with a smirk. "but we can overcome that and try to make this training field a bit more leveled. I know some of you have relatives within the Gotei 13 or even in the academy. So I that will be my first question going around, the second question is what division do you want to be placed in once graduation is completed, and of course names."

"I guess I'll start. My name is Hana…oh…my last name is um…Fukui. I would hope to be taken under the wing of Captain Ukitake of the 13th division. I don't have any family, so yeah." The tanned girl smiled, her green eyes shining brightly, her short dark red hair was messy as if he just rolled out of bed, but it looked perfect. She was very petite, with the exception of her massive chest, she reminded me of this other upperclassmen who wore a pink scarf around her neck, but he name slipped my mind.

"Nice to meet you Hana." Shuuhei smiled and went straight to the guys.

"I'm Ryuu, I aim to fight my way into the ranks of the 11th Division, my only family is my brother Katsu standing right next to me." He stood with his head tall, scars on his face and messy black hair, his eyes showed hate and a taste for blood. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be out on the field. He shifted his body weight left to right, he was anxious he wanted to move.

"Katsu, I also plan to take the path of the 11th Division." Katsu just like his brother had short messy black hair, his green eyes showed boredom, dishonesty, but also strength. His hands in his uniform pockets his eyes connected with Shuuhei while he spoke showing respect.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Kiku Yamauchi, I don't know about the division I want to be placed in, in all honesty. As for family, I have had many family members within the ranks of the Gotei 13, however the only ones who are currently still standing are my two older brothers who are also group captains, Akira and Kuroki."

"You're a part of _that _family."

"We don't talk about that!" I snapped, my eyes immediately darted toward Ryuu.

"Hehe, did I hit a sore spot sweetheart?" a dark chuckle resonated from Ryuu.

I made a fist with each hand, taking a fighting stance while looking over at Ryuu. "Settle down, both of you!" Shuuhei voice echoed inside my head as I watched Ryuu laugh, a smirk crept onto his face. "We can fight tomorrow, not right now!" Shuuei shouted.

"Fine, I can wait." A chuckle came out of his mouth.

I sucked my teeth and looked at Shuuhei, and then at Akira who shook his head in disapproval, Kuroki looked at me with eyes full of concern.

"I'll get our schedule planned tonight, class starts at 8am sharp." He dismissed us quickly and I felt someone take my hand.

"Kiku, I know this is sudden but we are roommates. Will you like to hangout for dinner? Get to know each other, since we are on the same team." Hana smiled, she was sweet, welcoming, and hand an adorable smile.

"Sure. I would love that. I'll see you back at the dorm." I smiled, my anger quickly subsiding as I came face to face with the bright welcoming smile of Hana.

"Okay, um. Later!" she jogged toward the female dorm building to the North of the academic buildings.

"Kiku!" I heard two men shout at the same time. I looked behind me and saw Akira and Shuuhei standing there.

"You need to control yourself. You cannot let people like _him _tick you off so easily. Getting angry will only lead to more problems." Akira's voice was stern, deep, it reminded me of my father.

"But he bought up-" I started before Akira raised his voice to me.

"I don't care! You need to control yourself. Getting angry will get your absolutely nowhere. You came to the academy for a reason am I correct?" Akira crossed his arms against his chest.

"But-" Akira cut me off again.

"Am I correct?" He snapped again.

"Yes." I said hanging my head.

"Then don't let him get under your skin." Akira said his voice no louder than whisper as he approached me. "Do not waste what you were given, understand?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Good." Akira left Shuuhei with me, I was shaking with anger.

"Hey Kiku, are you alright?" I heard Shuuhei say as I heard him approach me.

"Yeah, yeah, totally." I said backing away from him. "I'll see you around captain."

"Kiku, your brother doesn't mean it." He shouted as I started to run toward the female dorms.

_Just like dad. __It'll be okay. Everything will be okay tomorrow._

I let out a deep breath as I stopped running. My chest hurting from the running and holding the anger inside. _  
_

I opening the room in the large condo style dorm I shared with Hana. "Welcome home Kiku, dinner is on the table." I peered in and saw two glasses full of cold water.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall 6:30pm. "Shit, I'm so sorry Hana! I didn't think I'd be this late."

"It's not a problem, we got dismissed at 6:10." She quickly flashed a smile in my direction as she gave me a plate of rice and smoked salmon. "Just sit down and eat."

"Thank you so much for the food. It looks great!" I smiled and bowed slightly to her as she sat across from me.

"Thank you! I figured I'd cook for our first day being home. I love cooking so it's great to cook food that someone else will eat with me. I normally only eat a small amount so there is always left overs." She smiled as she took a bite of the food.

I took a bite and immediately felt like it melted in my mouth. "Yummy! It taste great!"

"Thank you."

We spoke during dinner and got acquainted with each other, she came from a broken family, father ran away from his responsibilities and her mother died at a young age. But through it all she still remained positive.

I washed the dishes for her and then went straight into my room, my thoughts swimming around in my head.

_He doesn't mean to be an asshole, he's just watching over me. But he knows how father was to me. I cannot let him get to me, Akira means well. I shouldn't get it twisted. _


	2. Chapter II: Kuroi Chishio

Chapter II: Kuroi Chishio

Today was all about seeing where the new freshman stood when it came to holding their own in an actually fight. I planned this out with Hiroyuki, she denied placement in the Gotei 13 to stay and teach those who wished to enter the Gotei 13.

"So not to the death, you will break up the fighting once their Spirit Pressure hits about halfway. Restrain them with Sai if anything gets out of hand. Everything will be fine." She smiled, her red lipstick brightened up her already white teeth, her long dark red hair was swept over her shoulder, and her green eyes glued to the files of my freshman. "I am concerned though."

"About what?" I asked puzzled.

"The fight between Kiku and Ryuu." She sighed. "Maybe I'm just imagining it, but the little argument yesterday shouldn't be left unnoted."

She handed me their files and a pen, I quickly jotted down a brief summary of the situation from yesterday.

"I know the fights between your other cadets won't be too long, Hana has fast movements but if Katsu gets in a few punches she'll be weakened enough. With that being said I'll be your backup if the fight between Ryuu and Kiku gets out of hand."

"But I don't have them fighting each other?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"You do now, doing any other formation will only lead to them wanting to fight outside of class. While that is permitted if a teacher of the academy is present, they are your responsibility and it will be a mistake you will regret. Ryuu is strong with his Zanpakuto and quick on his feet, same for Kiku she excels with her Zanpakuto, flash step, Kido, and Hand to Hand. Think of Ryuu as a younger less intimidating Kenpachi and Kiku as less serious Soifon. Forcing them to fight against each other will push them to a limit they haven't reached just yet."

I nodded and took a deep breath as I left her office.

_Respect is the level she was talking about, they do not respect each other. Its hate and the motivation to become better than the other. While Ryuu is just like Kenpachi, Kiku doesn't want to overcome him, yes she wants to prove herself. But not to Ryuu. _

Walking out into the designated field, I found the new students, Ryuu and Katsu talking about combat, and Kiku and Hana laughing.

"Stand tall! Today will be fighting assessments. While I can only gather basic information from your files, numbers and small facts don't really do much for the imagination. Hiroyuki decided to pit you against the opposite gender, instead of Ryuu versus Katsu, it will now be Ryuu versus Kiku and Katsu versus Hana. This is your first assessment as a true student, so no holding back. There is no pass or fail, however if you decide not to put everything into this fight it will be noted for the Final exam which as you all know can determine if you move forward in the academy or have to reapply."

I watched the faces of the students in front of me become serious, Hana was nervous, Kiku was ready and so was Ryuu, and Katsu wasn't paying attention. "You will be fighting with your Zanpakuto, with that being said if anyone's spirit pressure draws close to 50% your fight will be over and a _winner _will be declared. Anyone you decides to strike their opponent after I have declared the battle to be over will be restrained. Ryuu and Kiku, you have the West field. Katsu and Hana, you have East field."

The teams split up and they went to their appropriate field.

"Begin!" I shouted.

The sounds of metal clashing filled the air, strings of curses filled the air from the West field. On the East Side the sound of explosions became louder than the clashing of swords.

_Hana, is a minor Kido user, her family now deceased were skilled Kido users who survived on the streets of the poor districts. Her family later met their demise when her father could no longer pay to keep another family at bay, causing that family to brutally slaughter her family. The mother foresaw this and quickly put Hana in the care of family friends. The family friends care for Hana as much as they could before they passed away due to poor living conditions. This caused Hana to live and survive on the streets up until recently when she was invited by a member of the 8__th__ division to join the academy for a better life. _

_Katsu, just like his brother suffered a really bad life in the lower districts, the family abandoned the two brothers at a very young age, Katsu being 5 at the time and Ryuu being 10. Katsu followed in his older brother's footsteps in order to survive. Causing him to grow up very quickly, while Ryuu wasn't the most proper role model, he still had a mind of his own. Only killing when threaten and leaving those who didn't mean any harm to him unharmed. In fact Katsu was the reason why Ryuu joined the academy. Katsu saw the academy as a way to live better, just like Hana. While Ryuu didn't like the idea at first, he followed his brother._

The spirit pressure from Katsu was still at 60 percent, he was slowing down but still going strong. Hana was clearly made the loser of the fight, Hana took a jab to the rib cage and she fell to the ground, the hit to the rib knocked her down below the mark of 50%. The fight ended in about 12 minutes/

"Stop, that is enough." I walked over to the East Field. "Victor of the first assessment is Katsu."

Hana groaned out in frustration but she started to laugh. "That was a great fight." She laughed.

Katsu completely ignoring me went over to Hana and helped her off of the ground. "You fought well Miss Hana. Thank you for the battle."

"We should do that again sometime, Katsu!" she shook his hand and smiled.

I looked over my shoulder to see Ryuu and Kiku still fighting, both of them were weak but one wouldn't stop until the other fell to the floor.

_Ryuu, the hardheaded guy of the group. Strong, but lacks in the intelligence department. Hiroyuki labelled him correctly calling him the Kenpachi of the group. But he has the motivation to be here, and that motivation is Katsu his younger brother. I admire him for being able to go forward and put up with rules in order help his little brother live a better life. _

While studying the battle I noticed Kiku's tight grip on the hilt of her Zanpakuto, so tight her hand bleed. I watched the blood drip from her hands onto the dirt ground, frustration and anger behind her attacks.

"What's wrong sweetheart, tired already?" Ryuu joked.

"Not even." She breathed.

"The Zanpakuto you hold is the thing driving you. It wants blood. That is why your family is known for all deaths of a whole village!" Ryuu shouted.

"Shut up!" Kiku yelled, jumping back and charging at Ryuu.

"Tell me did you feel any guilt when you killed all the children. All there blood is on the blade of that Zanpakuto."

"That wasn't me!" She shouted louder.

"Admit it, they are still searching for a killer. You want all the blood you can get just to satisfy yourself. You killed a village and you want to join the Gotei 13, which stands for justice! You don't deserve to be here."

Kiku launched forward and took hold of Ryuu's arm, twisting it causing him to drop his blade, she kicked him behind his knees causing him to fall to the ground. The dust from the ground quickly rose up and once it settled down Kiku was seen with her Zanpakuto at Ryuu's throat.

"I didn't kill that village!" she shouted.

I quickly ran over to her only to be pushed out of the way by Kuroki. "Sai!" I heard him say.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Don't worry about it, it's gonna be okay." Kuroki said to his sister whose voice was now shaking.

"I didn't do it."

Kuroki picked her up. "I'm gonna bring her to her to the medical station."

I nodded and looked over at Ryuu. "Using the past of someone else is out of the question. You knew it got under her skin and yet you continued to push her. Do you understand you could have died?"

"Yeah." Ryuu shrugged it off. "What of it?"

I sighed. "Class is dismissed for the afternoon. If you need me I'll be in the upperclassman male Captain dorms, room 155."

They started to walk away and Hiroyuki approached me. "She's being taken care of as we speak."

I nodded and watched Hiroyuki pick up Kiku's Zanpakuto. "Kuroi Chishio, Black Blood. This Zanpakuto has had many partners in the past, all of which who have died with the exception of one, her father. He handed this down to her and she foolishly took it in order for him to finally look at her like he looks at her brothers with pride. This needs to be taken as a piece of evidence, the 12th Division needs to study it and the 2nd Division needs to investigate her father." She put the black sheath over the black blade.

"Wait is she under investigation as well?" I asked.

"No. I can only give you so much, due to the fact that this case is still open." Hiroyuki turned her back to me and sighed. "And Shuuhei, do not tell anyone what I just told you. Act as if you don't know."

I nodded and she walked away, I took a deep breath and decided to visit to go back to my room and visit her later in the day.

I sat at my desk in the lounge of my room, working on the schedule for the next couple of days. Ensuring that we catch up with the rest of the teams.

"Shuuhei Hisagi." I heard a knock on my door.

"Enter." I said curious to who can be visiting my room this late in the afternoon.

"We need your report based on what happened in the fields today." The young man dressed in a black shihakusho.

"Who are you reporting to?" I asked looking over at the young man.

"Byakuya Kuchiki sir, the 6th Division has been given the investigation of Kuroi Chishio. Kiku Yamauchi, the girl in your team is the partner of the Zanpakuto at the moment. The family is also under investigation as you may know." He handed me a manila envelope with the 6th division insignia on it. "Shuuhei, have it done by tomorrow in the morning and have it delivered to the 6th Division office."

"Alright." I nodded and dismissed the young 6th Division member.

_The investigation and the graduate exam for the third time, I didn't think all of this would happen at the time. But I cannot the investigation get in the way of my graduate exam._

I left my room and walked over to the female dormitories, 206 was her room according to her resident assistant. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Hana who was smiling widely.

"Captain Hisagi!" She welcomed me in. "I didn't expect you to come over at this time. Are you here to see Kiku?"

I nodded. "Sorry for the intrusion, I just thought I'd see how she was doing."

"No worries, she's in her room." She pointed over to the room which had her name on the door.

"Thank you." I walked over to the door and knocked. "Kiku, it's me Shuuhei."

There was silence and shuffling in the room before the door opened. Kuroki poked his head out and gave me a goofy grin.

"What can I do for you Sir?"

"I came to visit your sister." I sighed and pushed him inside.

"Move it Kuro!" I heard Kiku growl pulling Kuroki's collar and moving him aside.

"Captain Shuuhei, how are you?" She asked fixing her hair quickly.

"I'm okay, but I came to see how you were doing." I looked over at her still in her uniform and a fake smile to throw me off.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Kuroki started.

"No, it is fine I was gonna go for a walk anyway." Kiku slipped by me and motioned for me to follow her.

"But I thought-" Kuroki started but Kiku threw him a glared which silenced him quickly.

Kuroki nodded and allowed me to follow, as if he was giving me the okay to hang out with her. I then remembered she was the only sister him and Akira had, the rest of the family were boys.

I followed behind Kiku and saw the bandage around her right hand she was gripping her Zanpakuto with.

"You know you didn't have to visit me Captain Hisagi." I heard her say as she turned around to face me, she was walking backwards.

"I had my reasons, I wanted to see if you were okay. You were obviously in great hands, but I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." I smiled as I watched a smile form on her lips. "Also just call me Shuuhei."

"Alright Shuuhei. Well things are okay. Thanks for checking in."

Even though she was smiling I felt like she was dismissing me. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

_Come on spit it out Shuuhei, you aren't going to get information if you don't ask her. Don't let her pretty face and gifted curvy body cloud what is important._

"What happened back there at the field?" I finally asked, she stopped in her tracks, the wooden walkway stopped, and a dirt path began.

"It's not important. What is important is that it won't happen again. I can handle myself Captain. I let my emotions defeat my judgment causing me to almost hurt Ryuu. Believe me when I say that wasn't my intention, while Ryuu may be hardheaded, he was using my weakness against me. While it was a low blow, I can now better myself from his fight."

The word fell off her tongue again, Captain, I knew she was dropping the fact I wanted our relationship to be informal. Even though she wasn't facing me I still felt dismissed by her.

"Kiku, that isn't what I meant." I walked toward her, I immediately saw her figure tense up as I got closer. "I'm talking about the injuries on your hand and what he was talking about the villages."

"I don't want to discuss it." She began to walk away.

"Do not dismiss me Kiku." I stated standing my ground.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "Kuroi Chishio, is a hand crafted blood. Its first death wasn't a hollow or a soul but rather a human. It was said once the blade tasted blood it will always want blood in order for the Soul in the blood to lend you his powers. Before I was born, Kuroi Chishio I had three partners before myself. All of which have died. Each holder committed crimes with this blade in their hand not only in the Human World but also the Villages within the districts. My father who knew of those crimes still handed this Zanpakuto to me. Many have said that using Kuroi Chishio is like selling your soul and body for power. When it wants blood it either comes from the handler or the victim, I did what I was told in order to get the power I wanted. When he gave me Kuroi Chishio he didn't face me or speak to me, he had his servant to speak with me, told me to take it and go. And that's what I did and I can't do anything about it."

I was silent, taking in all this information unsure what to say to her. I knew my feelings were in the right place, hate for her father. While I am unsure of my own family, I know no father should do that to their own daughter.

"I didn't kill anyone, when those murders happened I wasn't even able to pick up a sword let alone use it to kill innocents. What Ryuu said made my blood boil, I did not want to be labeled a murderer, a kill of innocent people. But I guess whoever sees Kuroi Chishio, automatically think the one who is holding it, is the murderer."

"Kuroi Chishio was taken in as evidence earlier, after your battle with Ryuu." I told her, she still wouldn't face me.

"Do I get him back?" she asked, I swallowed hard.

"Why would you want it back?" I asked in shock.

"Because, I want to prove something to my father, that he made the right choice not giving me up as soon as I was born."

My chest felt tight, I wanted to say something but my lips didn't move.

"I need to go." She dismissed herself and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

The switch between formal and informal was quick, when Kiku was formal it meant she was serious. I still haven't seen her informal side, because of what's been going on I don't believe I'll have the opportunity.


	3. Chapter III: Something Strong

Chapter III: Something Strong _in this bottle_

I improved, I was becoming a better fighter, the term was coming to an end and only two weeks before the final assessment. With Shuuhei's guidance the group stopped working individually and became an _actually _team. Granted I still found myself working by myself because I worked better by myself, I learned how to work in a team. Even though Ryuu and I had problems at the start, we got along really well and complimented each other with our abilities.

"Yo, Kiku!" I heard a deep voice shout, I felt my heartbeat quicken. "Training tonight at 5pm."

"Shouldn't that be a question, not a statement?" I asked Ryuu turning around, my eyes connected to his open Shihakusho, I rolled my eyes and stepped back Ryuu was literally a giant, not really I'm just short about 5'3 and Ryuu was 6'6".

"I can always train by myself." Ryuu sheathed his Zanpakuto and looked at me. "Well? I'm not failing the final assessment."

"Neither am I." I said with a heavy sigh. "But haven't you noticed we aren't paired together anymore, we are going to fight each other again. I don't think we should train together, it will make the fight a little less _fun. _Don't you think?"

"Haha, you're right." A grin appeared on his face.

"Now that you guys are talking about it I guess this is time for the announcement." Shuuhei gathered all of us together. "Alright, the final assessment is in two weeks for all of you, Ryuu and Kiku you have the have first day, which is December 6th and that leaves December 7th for Katsu and Hana. Be prepared to fight. As you have probably already started doing, you will no longer be training with your partners but rather by yourselves. If you feel like you need extra help in any of the areas we went over you can come to me and I'll be more than happy to train you. With that being said class is dismissed until the final assessment. Failure to arrive for you fight will cause you to be suspended from the academy until the following in the Fall."

"Alright, don't hold back on me in our fight." Ryuu grinned and shook hands with me.

"Don't worry I won't. Good luck." I said with a smile.

"Tch, as if I need luck." Ryuu walk away ahead of his younger brother. Hana walked a few feet behind them.

Everyone left and I found myself in the middle of the field with Shuuhei, my face hot with embarrassment.

"What's up Kiku?" I heard him ask walking over to me.

"I just, um." I stumbled over my words.

"I know this is sudden but do you want to come back to my room for a drink?" Shuuhei asked.

"Sure, that sounds great." I answered quickly, instead of me asking him to 'hangout' I'm glad he jumped at the opportunity to ask.

"I didn't expect such a quick answer." Shuuhei laughed. "Are you nervous Miss Kiku?" he teased with a smirk appearing on his lips.

"No!" I quickly said flustered. "You've spent too much time with Kuroki."

"True, I know what bothers you and what he teases you about. But I'm not that kind of guy." Shuuhei smiled. "Come on."

I followed him back to his room, my face was hot. _I'm nervous, why am I nervous? Shuuhei is just a friend. A friend of my brothers and my captain at the moment. _

We stopped in front of room 155, he flicked on the lights and looked back at me. "I know it's not much compared to your suite." He welcomed me in. "With all your fancy decorations." Shuuhei mumbled.

"Those aren't mine, they are Hana's, she spends her stipend on decorations and food." I quickly fought back. "My room is plain."

"It doesn't surprise me, you don't seem like the girly type." Shuuhei smiled, I stepped into the lounge of his suite. "What do you want to drink? I have a lot of stuff, beer, sake, pure alcohol, and of course nonalcoholic drinks."

I laughed as I sat down on his black lounge sofa and watched him walk to the kitchen. "I'll have a beer. Don't act as if this is my first time."

"I know, but I thought I'd give you the option. Kuroki gave you your first beer?" Shuuhei asked as he handed me the dark beer bottle and opened it for me.

"Yeah, Akira always scolds him when he drinks." I smiled as I took a sip.

While I disliked the taste of beer, it went down smoothly.

"Funny, because Akira always drinks when we go out. But Kuroki and I always drink more than he does, he's more responsible."

Time went by and the beer bottles on the tables multiplied, I was almost finished with my 4th and Shuuhei was almost done with his 5th. I can handle my alcohol pretty well, but I was started to feel pretty 'happy' as my brother and I called it, it was when we didn't care about anything else just the _now. _ I could tell Shuuhei was also in that zone, even though his words weren't slurred his face was red from the alcohol.

"Know what's funny?"

"Hm?" I chimed looking over at him as he took the final chug of his beer.

"Kuroki's keeper complex on you, you're a beautiful lady, and strong at that. Why not just let you be? Bad boyfriends? Probably if he protects you like that."

I laughed and Shuuhei looked at me. "I never had a boyfriend."

"That laugh was a little cynical. But I don't understand, you're beautiful." Shuuhei said his face red, at this point I couldn't tell if he was blushing or if it was the alcohol taking it's toll. "I'd date you."

"I think you're drunk." I laughed as I got up a little too quickly feeling as if I was going to fall over, Shuuhei quickly pulled me forward by taking my hand so I wouldn't fall back.

"I think_ you're_ drunk." He smiled as he stood up swaying left to right. His face close to mine as he leaned down, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He closed the distance between us and kissed me on the lips, the kiss was warm, welcoming, and intoxicating. His hands found my hips and he pulled me closer to him, my arms now draped over his shoulders. I felt the warmth of his lips disappear as he pulled away from me.

"Fuck." He breathed as he rested his forehead on mine. "Sorry. Fuck." Shuuhei quickly took his hands away from my hips, he ran his hand through his raven colored hair.

"Shuuhei." I said quietly

"I'll take you back to your dorm." He said quickly.

"Shuuhei." I said looking at him pacing around the room.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go back." I said taking his hand which stopped him from pacing.

I felt him press his lips against mine, his kisses hungry, his grip around me was tight, as we both stumbled around in a tipsy almost drunk stupor to his bedroom.

I felt the bed behind me and I fell onto the bed, I giggled and look at Shuuhei. He smiled and got on top of me, kissing my lips softly this time before pulling away from me.

"Kiku." He breathed as he cupped my face. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes." I breathed giggly with all the alcohol in my body.

"Good." He breathed as he kissed me again, his hands wandering down my body. I felt his kisses become soft and gentle. I felt the kisses move from neck to my chest, he removed the top part of my Shihakusho and kissed down to the rim of my black bra. I began to moan, I ran my hands through his hair. I found the courage to remove the top of his Shihakusho to make us even, his body was amazingly sculpted. I felt his arms sneak behind me and unstrap my bra, he quickly removed it and resumed sucking on my chest, this time making his way down to my breast.

"Shuuhei." I breathed as I arched my back.

I felt his lips curve into a smile as I moaned his name. I pushed against him and he looked at me, smiled as he laid down on the bed, placing me on top of him. I leaned down and kissed his on the lips, I left a trail of butterfly kisses the way down to his neck, where I kissed and bite down on his neck.

"Fuck." I heard him breathe as he hugged me closer to his chest. I kissed down his chest and to his hips were I pulled myself up and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." We switched positions, he got on top of me and kissed me softly on the lips before he pulled down my pants, he kissed my lips and then all the way down to my hips where he played with my black laced underwear before finally removing them. He removed his pants and kissed me on the lips, I could feel him at my entrance. "You're beautiful" he said before he entered me, making me his.

We filled the rooms with other's name.

…

I woke up, the sun blaring into my room through the windows. I stretched and felt weight on my right arm, I looked over and felt my face get hot. I looked down at Kiku lying naked in my arms, her hair covering some of her face.

_What happened last night? _I put my head back down on the white pillow and closed my eyes thinking about last night's events.

_"I think you're drunk." She laughed. _

_She quickly stood up and almost fell back but I pulled her forward in order to keep her balanced. "I think _you're _drunk" I stood up my balance a little off, but I leaned in and kissed her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her body closer to mine, I want her, no, I _need _her. I can't. She's my best friend's little sister. _

_I pulled away from her and tried to gather my thoughts, but the alcohol slowed them down. "Fuck. Sorry." I ran my right hand through my hair. "I'll take you back to your dorm." _

"_Shuuhei." She said for a second time. I looked at her while I paced the length of the room. "I don't want to go back." She grabbed my hand and stopped me. I pulled her close to be and kissed her hard on the lips._

_I kissed her neck as I thrust my hips slowly, giving her time to adjust. "Fuck." She cursed under her breath. She wrapped her arms around me and bought me closer to her, her right hand in my hair as I started to pick up the pace. I bit down on her neck harder earning a loud moan from her. I picked my head up and looked at her, her purple eyes met mine and I kissed her softly._

I opened my eyes and looked down at her again, I smiled and gently started to played with her black wavy hair that was no longer a pixie cut instead, it was what she called 'the annoying almost shoulder length' haircut. I was quickly brought back to reality when I heard someone knocking on my front door. I removed my arm from under her hand and climbed out of bed, I covered her naked body with my dark grey quilt. I quickly put on a pair of pants and left my room.

The knocking started up again as I approached the door. I looked at the lounge and saw the nine empty beer bottle resting on the wooden table. "Alright, I'm coming." I opened the door and saw Kuroki standing outside my door. _S__hit._

"Hey man! It's almost noon, did you just wake up?" he asked

"Yeah, I had a late night." I rubbed the back of my head.

"I could tell, I can smell the beer dude." Kuroki laughed. "Had a party without me?" he pushed pass me and went into my living room.

"What do you need man?" I asked my heart racing as he turned around and looked at me.

"Just wondering if you know where Kiku is at. She didn't go back to her room last night." Kuroki suspicion can now be heard in his voice.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _"Really? She left right after class." I lied stretching again.

"Oh, well Hana said she last saw her with _you._" Kuroki studied me.

"Kiku wanted to go over the final assessment before going off to train for it." I stood my ground hoping he'd believe me.

"Alright, I guess I'm just being over dramatic, I just don't want anything to happen to her-"

"What's going on?" I heard a sleepy female voice ask as my bedroom door opened. _Fuck. _

Out came Kiku with the top half of my Shihakusho covering her body.

"What the fuck Shuuhei!?" Kuroki shouted his head went from Kiku and snapped toward me.

"Kuro, calm down please." Kiku took a deep breathe. "Look, it's not his fault."

"You slept with my sister!?" Kuroki ignored her and directed his anger at me, he clenched his fist and glared at me.

"It was a long night. We had a few drinks." I answered honestly closing my front door behind me in order to keep the shouting to just my suite instead of the whole dorm.

"You got her drunk!?" Kuroki shouted

"Kuroki! Listen to me. I had a few drinks with Shuuhei last night and crashed here with him." She looked at her brother still standing by my bedroom door.

"You just slept over right?" Kuroki shouted and Kiku didn't answer him, his gazed switched between the two of us. "Right!?"

"No…" she said quietly.

"You _fucked _my sister!?" Kuroki shouted as he flash stepped across the room, I took a fighting stance but Kiku saw through his moves and flash stepped between us, she reached me before he did.

"Shut up Kuroki. It was consensual." She admitted.

"But!" Kuroki tried to fight back. "Fuck." Kuroki pushed pass us and open and left my suite with and slammed the door behind him.

"Sorry." She said to me before turning away from me to go back to the bedroom.

"Kiku." I said trying to take her hand but she slipped through my hands.

"I'm gonna go." She said as she went into my room, I followed her and saw her putting her red Shihakusho on. She fixed herself up and didn't make eye contact with me.

"Kiku listen to me." I pleaded to her.

"No, I need to go." She pushed pass me. "Bye Captain."

_Formalities again? _


	4. Chapter IV: Blacklist

Chapter IV: Blacklist

_noun_

**1**. a list of people or products viewed with suspicion or disapproval.

* * *

During the next four days final assessments will be taking place, each group had two days to have the training field to themselves so that each fight can be done without distractions. Thanks to Captain, my battle was today in just an hour. I studied Kuroi Chishio and sat on my bed, I closed my eyes, my first _talk _with Kuroi since I received her from my father.

The world in which Kuroi Chishio reminded me of the a pond, the grass green but the water was black and above the black water were souls that looked like flames on a torch, yet they floated around freely pleading for help.

"Don't mind them, they are here to help." She smirk and the voices of the souls agreed.

"They sound like they need help." I kept my eyes glued to the dark murky horizon.

"By help, they mean they need power." A soul floated close to her, she reached out her pale hands and the soul fell into her hand, she opened her mouth and dropped the soul in her mouth, I looked away and heard her swallowed. "It's power that feeds me."

"I know." My eyes glued to the floor.

"Then why are you so hesitant on giving me what I want?" she growled.

"Because of what you do to the user right after the give _you_ what want." I spat

"Ah, you're worried about the Black Blood aren't you? Slowly driving you mad? Down into insanity." her voice switched from teasing to almost approval. "But Kiku you are strong, you possess the strength to fight me don't you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged looking at her, she had the body of a woman, blessed with curves I lacked a lot of.

"What about your father? Don't you yearn to put him in his place? Don't you yearn to show him you are better than your brothers? What about the Shikai we trained so hard to obtain?"

"I do." I looked at her she gave me a sly smirk, her skin pale but her clothes, lipstick, and hair, were black but her eyes were red.

"Then just one cut, blood is all I need." She coaxed me. "I'll even heal it right after. No need to worry about it."

"The Shikai isn't mastered yet." I looked at her, unsure of what she had in mind.

"Believe me, I know that my sweet." She gave me a smile. "Look at yourself my Princess." She walked over to me and motioned me to look into the water. "You and I share looks that can have any man eating out of the palm of our hands." She laughed.

After a few moments I gave her my answer. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Lovely." With my answer she disappeared and I snapped out of the _dream. _

"Just once." I said as I took Kuroi Chishio out of her black sheath and took the black blade to my wrist, giving her the blood her needed, I inhaled sharply and removed the blade from my skin. I saw my red blood become black, it took a moment before the four inch long cut was healed with a dark scar.

"There my sweet, now I will be able to provide you with the power you need to defeat Ryuu."

I nodded and left my room around 10 minutes before 9am, I flash stepped quickly to the training field and saw Ryuu and Shuuhei waiting for me. I saw Shuuhei study me and he let out a long sigh.

"Alright, congrats on making it this far into the academy. This final determines if you will move on into the next term. Remember this if you lose the battle and you put in a great amount of effort into this battle than you will most likely move on. Even if you do win, you aren't granted a spot in the next term. Just bare that in mind. You will be tested on everything you have learned up until your last day of class. With that being said Good luck to you both. You may begin." Once Shuuhei left the field to observe the battle began.

"No holding back." Ryuu said with a smile.

I nodded and unsheathed Kuroi Chishio. "I'm ready princess." She said to me.

Ryuu charged forward and I quickly side stepped to the right, his blind side, and swung at his ribs, I saw the blood soak about an inch of his uniform.

"It's gonna happen." She said as I quickly look at the blood on my Zanpakuto. Ryuu took this opportunity to punch me in the stomach, even though I tried to dodge his fist made contact with my stomach making me slide forward, I flipped forward in order to stop myself from falling face first into the ground. I wiped the blood that was coming from my mouth and noticed the smallest amount of Black Blood, I smirked and looked up.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the barrier surges, march on to the south. Hado #31. Shakkaho." I heard Ryuu chant the incantion and I saw the medium size orb shoot directly toward me. I flash stepped to my left and saw the orb hit the stone wall behind me causing a large amount of dust and dirt to fly into the air.

"Now is your chance." Kuroi Chishio advised me.

"I know." I flash stepped forward. "Bakudo #21. Sekienton." Though the amount of red smoke was small it was enough to cover the area and give me a chance to sneak up on Ryuu.

"Target is 10 feet away." She told me.

I saw the iron blade peek through the red smoke, I wasn't given enough time to dodge so I took the cut to my upper left shoulder.

"Make your move." She said.

I flash stepped quickly behind Ryuu and made a cut to his back.

"Fuck!" I heard Ryuu shout, Kuroi Chishio met his Zanpakuto in the red smoke.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado #33. Sokatsui." I heard the incantation but I was too close to even try to dodge.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the barrier surges, march on to the south. Hado #31. Shakkaho." I did the best I could and tried to counter the Kido with its counter Kido.

The blue energy from Sokatsui and the red energy from Shakkaho collided together and sent me flying back. I hit the dirt ground, my body weak.

"With the amount of reiatsu it took to use those kidos and the damage you sustained. I will not be able to shield you from anything else." I heard her say.

"Enough." I heard Shuuhei call the match.

I groaned with my head buried in my hands. Kuroi Chishio lying next to me. "I lost."

"Have faith princess. He knows better." She teased.

Two female members of the fourth Division relief squad arrived on the field, one of them ran to Ryuu's side while the other ran to my side.

"You're gonna be okay." She smiled, her hair a dark brown, her eyes green, and tanned skin. "You fought well."

"You both fought well, you both have earned the title of victor. Great displays of Kido, quick thinking, and of course combat and connection with your Zanpakuto."

"Congrats on winning." The nurse said.

My eyes started to feel heavy and my body felt weaker than it did just a moment ago. I could taste the bitterness of blood in my mouth.

"Princess, come on don't fall asleep. I didn't take _that _much blood from you."

…

I woke up to the blaring light of the 4th Division medical ward. I let out a low laugh and stared at the ceiling. My sleeves rolled up bandaged up, my Shihakusho was hanging off my shoulder and I could see the now blood soaked bandage.

"Oh dear, I'll rebandage it." She was the same female nurse who was by my side when I blacked out. She removed the blood soaked bandages from my shoulder, I studied the bandages and saw black blood amongst the red blood.

"Oh so we did test to figure out why your blood was really dark, almost black. But it all came back negativity. So it's probably nothing." She smiled at me.

I nodded and heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, in came Kuroki who had a smile on his face.

"Hey little sis, how you feeling?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm alright." I shrugged.

"Alright, it's done. If you need anything just call me." She smiled and left the room.

"Thank you." I said as she left.

"Did you use your Zanpakuto?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered honestly staring at the wall on front of me.

Kuroki sighed and shook his head.

"Would you shut up? I'm tired of being controlled by you and Akira. Telling me don't do this, don't do that. I can do what the fuck I want."

"Are you serious? You do understand what Kuroi is capable of right?" Kuroki studied me. "You already gave her some of your blood right?" he asked pointing at my wrist.

"What of it?!" I shouted. "I have black blood in me now, Father would be fucking proud."

"Is that what this is all about? Dad's approval?" Kuroki looked shaking his head.

"It's always been about his fucking approval. He treats you like fucking gold and I'm shit." I shouted swallowing hard.

_I want to get out of here, I can't stand it. _

"You need to relax." Kuroki told me lowering his voice.

"He doesn't even give a fucking shit about me. I at least want some recognition." I shouted, I coughed into my hand and looked down at my hand. _Black blood._

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me.

I wiped the blood away with a tissue and nodded. "Yeah."

I heard another knock on my door and Kuroki opened it for me. "Shuuhei." He hissed.

"Look, Kuroki we need to talk." Shuuhei said looking at Kuroki

"I don't want to talk about this now." Kuroki pushed passed him.

"Dammit." Shuuhei mumbled.

"What do you want?" I asked looking at him.

"Not you too?" Shuuhei asked.

"What?" I asked looking at him shifting uncomfortably in the bed.

"We need to talk about _that _night." Shuuhei told me keeping eye contact with me.

"No we don't." I quickly pushed it back at him.

"Yes we do." Shuuhei took a deep breath annoyed with me putting it off.

He's been wanting to talk about _that _night for the past couple of days, but I can't force myself to even think about it. I couldn't think of why I did it, I mean I was drunk and Shuuhei was there. He was always there. Always there when I needed to talk and always there to train. Whenever I needed the advice of a senior and I couldn't turn to my brothers I turned to Shuuhei. Now that I'm face to face with him and he wants to talk, I shutdown because I cannot think of a reason as to why it happened and what I'm feeling.

"No we don't please." I pleaded looking at him.

"Why not?" Shuuhei asked, I could see it was bothering him but I shrugged it off.

"Because." I rolled my eyes and played with the blankets on my bed.

"That's not an answer Kiku!?" Shuuhei's voice started to become louder.

_I know you're angry, please, please understand that I cannot talk about it right now. _

"Please Shuuhei. I don't want to do this right now. Just leave it." I sighed.

"Why are you acting this way!?" He leaned forward and looked at me in the eyes, gripping the side of the bed, hold back his anger.

I didn't answer, I averted my gaze, and just shook my head.

"Fine, whatever." Shuuhei left my room without another word.

_if the medication works_  
_could i be the way i was?_  
_in control_

_-Sign Off by Sugarcult _

_I don't know what that sex meant to me, yeah it was my first time, but, Shuuhei is my captain. Nothing more, nothing less. _


	5. Chapter V: Act of Hate

Chapter V: Act of Hate

Months had passed and I was waiting until I heard back from the academy about what class I would be in come next term.

The investigation on my father was coming to a close. While I didn't spend the holidays at home, Kuroki kept me updated on the situation at home.

"Father is going to be arrested." Kuroki told me sitting in the lounge of the suite as he drank some of the hot green tea I served him.

"When?" I tried to keep my face straight but deep inside I was smiling.

"Today." He answered.

"Let's go home, I want to see this." I put my cup of tea down on the wooden coffee table and stood up.

"Do you really hate him so?" Kuroki asked standing up confused he tilted his head to the right.

"I'm sick of being mistreated by him, being treated like I'm worthless. He deserves so much worse than just being arrested." I let out a deep sigh.

Kuroki let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Can't you have a bit of sympathy?"

"Excuse me? You must be kidding. He's an asshole who only cares for money. He doesn't care for mother or me. Only for you and Akira. Haven't you noticed? Are you that blinded by your progression in the academy? Have you noticed your time at the academy is short? Only few people have graduated the academy in just a few short years, and that _was _Kaien Shiba being one of those people, graduating in just a year. You have so much to learn and I have witnessed that myself. Shuuhei has taken the exam twice, this upcoming week will be his third time. Have you studied? Have you actually grasped the knowledge handed to you? Maybe it's because dad is bribing everyone to pass you that you figured 'fuck it, I don't need to study, I'm smart' hm? Is that it?"

There was silence. "Don't tell me, I'm imagining things or that I should feel bad for him. I don't pity him. If I had the chance to deal with myself, believe me I'd make it painful." A dark chuckle escaped my lips. I opened my door and slammed it behind me. The more I thought about my father the more my blood felt like it was boiling, as I flash stepped faster and faster I quickly arrived at Hokutan, which was the West Rukongai, District 3.

While we had a home within the noble area of the Rugonkai along with the other lower noble families such as Ukitake and Kyoraku, we never used the home because father's business was always located in district 3. However my mother did reside there along with some servants and powerful guards. I was never allowed to step foot inside the noble home, Akira always told me it was dangerous, it contained secrets far beyond my understanding.

As I stood on a roof a few mansions down from my father's mansion, I witnessed the six Stealth Force Detention Unit members standing guard outside. I got closer and was stopped by a member of the guard.

"You are trespassing, state your business." The guard demanded, his face concealed by a black mask, like all the guards he wore a black uniform.

"Kiku Yamauchi, daughter of Ryota Yamauchi."

He scanned me from head to toe before nodding. "My apologies ma'ma, your father is being apprehended as he is now the main suspect in the murder of the 4 villages within District 79 in South Rukongai, you cannot enter the premise while an arrest is being made." He stated.

"Understandable. I am here merely to observe his arrest." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ma'am?" his voice confused by my words.

"I am here to watch him get arrested? Do you understand?" I asked annoyingly tapping my right foot against the red tiled rooftop.

"I understand." He nodded.

"How close can I get before I determined a threat?" I asked as the annoyance left my body.

He looked confused but he shook it off. "You _must _stay two rooftops away from the mansion. Any closer and you will immediately be escorted away."

"Thank you." With my dismissive words, he left my sight.

I walked closer and sat on the edge of the house the guard told me I could sit on. I crossed my legs and watched the front gates.

In a few minutes time I watched the Detention Unit's leader guide a group of men out of my home, in the middle of the group was my father in handcuff, a powerful kido surrounding him ensuring him that escaping will result in him immediately being recaptured. The corner of my lips curled into a smile as I watched them take my father away, in that moment my father looked in my direction.

"Enjoying the show?" He shouted with a smile on his face.

"I am." I nodded.

"Good, but soon our positions will be reversed." He smirked before he was yelled at for speaking.

I made a fist an felt the urge to launch forward and beat him to a bloody pulp, to take care of him myself, instead of wasting the time and energy of the Detention Unit.

_Do it. Take pride in the primal urge, in the insanity, the hate, the fire. _

I ignored Kuroi Chishio and closed my eyes, taking deep breathes to ensure myself that I wouldn't act.

_Do it. Do it. Remember all that he did, all the pain he caused you, how he treated you. I'll lend you all the power I can. Just do it. _

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the barrier surges, march on to the south. Hado #31. Shakkaho." I chanted under my breath, giving into her bidding.

The red energy from Shakkaho formed in my hand, it was larger than any time before.

_This is what power feels like, this is what all your hate and fire can do. Let go of the sanity you have left, and this can become stronger than ever before. _

Each word for Kuroi Chishio felt like velvet in my ears, enticing me to cause destruction. A smile formed on my lips, I started to laugh to myself, and with that I drew Kuroi Chishio just a little bit, enough to glide my thumb over the sharp black blade. I sliced my thumb open in one quick movement. I heard Kuroi Chishio giggle, her voice elated.

_You feel that? That is power. That is the black blood taking over. You see Shakkaho growing stronger right?_

I saw the Shakkaho grow in size, I laughed, the power felt great, my body tingling with excitement.

_Let it go._

With that command I let go of the Shakkaho, I watched it hurl toward the group of men. As the smoke from the kido disappeared I saw a barrier was erected, all of the men of the Detention Unit were still alive and that even included my father. I was quickly bound by the kido, Hainawa.

"Fuck, let me go!" I shouted.

"Are you fucking crazy?" I heard a strong male voice shout. I heard the footsteps grow louder, eventually I saw the person standing in front of me was Shuuhei, a black Shihakusho took the place of the Shino Academy blue and white Shihakusho.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath, tears in my eyes, threatening to overflow.

"Hisagi you know her?" a powerful spirit pressure felt like it was crushing me.

"Yes Captain Muguruma." I heard Shuuhei say.

"You know it doesn't matter, we still need to take her into custody." The captain said.

"Sorry Kiku." Shuuhei said as he pulled me up.

"Can she walk?" the captain asked.

"I can walk perfectly fine." I growled.

I looked up to come face to face with Captain Muguruma. Muguruma was tall, had a muscular build, and his sliver hair was mussed up adding a few inches to his height, to add to his 'punk'ish look, he had an eye-brow piercing on his left eyebrow and three piercings on his ear. I saw the 69 tattoo on his muscular chest and knew there had to be something between him and Shuuhei.

"Good, we'll be taking you into custody for questioning." Equally annoyed as I was he snapped at me and rolled his eyes.

I hung my head and stared at the floor, I was getting a scenic view of the Gotei 13 as I got escorted into the Detention Unit holding facility. I was escorted to a room with a wooden desk, and two wooden chairs. I let out a heavy sigh.

"You will be questioned by someone from the Detention Unit, your fate in the Shino Academy will be decided from there. Do you understand?" Captain Muguruma stated.

I nodded.

"I need verbal consent Miss Yamauchi." He demanded.

"I fucking understand." I snapped.

"Watch yourself! I am not the person to aggravate! Your daddy issues are not my problem! You went against the word of the detention Unit. They gave you a proper warning, they granted you special permission so that you can view your father being taken away in handcuffs. But that wasn't enough for you, you endangered the lives of the Detention Unit so you could kill your father." The Captain spat.

I went to open my mouth but Shuuhei quickly reacted. "Sir, please step away. That is enough." The captain withdrew and left the wooden interrogation room.

"Kiku, you dug this whole for yourself. Answer everything honestly. That is the only advice I can give you." Shuuhei sighed and took Kuroi Chishio from my red sash. "This will be returned to you upon approval."

Shuuhei left me without another word, I leaned against the wooden wall that had a dark blue paint on the top half of the wall, and slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

_I was irrational, I gave into temptation, the temptation that Kuroki warned me about. _


	6. Chapter VI: Color Blind

Chapter VI: Color Blind

I found myself waiting outside of the Detention Unit, Kuroki was going to visit Kiku today, he has been trying to stay away from her for the last few days. He did it because he knew it would only affect his duties even more if he let his personal life get out of hand. A large part of his heart was with Kiku, he takes care of her knowing his father was never the father figured she wanted and needed in life. Kuroki kept himself in order and tried to maintain a strict façade. But I'll admit, Akira is worse and more controlling.

"Shuuhei, what do you want?" I heard Kuroki's voice approaching Kiku's cell.

I looked at him, we both graduated from the academy and got accepted to a Division, I was recruited by Captain Muguruma and Vice Captain Kuna of the 9th Division as their 7th Seat. Kuroki was accepted to the 10th Division under Toshiro Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Rangiku Mastumoto as the 10th Division 9th Seat. I studied his black Shihakusho tied with a dark blue obi.

"We need to talk."

"Why? What is there to talk about?" he let out a heavy sigh.

"Kiku, I just want to talk about what your sister means to…me." The words struggled out of my mouth.

"This again? You slept with my sister, you used her. What else is there to say?" he growled.

"Stop! Yes, I was intoxicated, but I do remember what happened. I remember pushing her away because I knew she was your sister, I knew you wouldn't accept it. I also remember her giving me permission, I would never use your sister or any women. She is beautiful and I find myself thinking about her and suddenly my mind goes back to that night."

"What are you trying to say?" he snapped.

"Kiku isn't like the other girls I've been with. I know have a lengthy track record of sleeping with other women, but believe me when I say that Kiku means more to me than anyone I've been with." I let my feelings go, it isn't like me but I was tired of feeling like I had a weight on my shoulder that I couldn't get rid of.

Silence coated the Detention Unit hall ways and I sighed, bawling up his fist.

"It's not that I don't agree with it, I love my sister and want the best for her. Obviously things haven't been going so well, however I want to protect her in whatever way I can and I do not trust others with that responsibility, _you _especially." His voice was dismissive.

"Your sister is very independent, you need to let go at some point." I said sighed heavily.

"She can be independent but that doesn't change the fact that she is _my_ sister."

With that he left me and went into the room the Detention Unit was holding Kiku in. I let out a heavy sigh and continued to wait outside of the room.

…

Kiku was lying on her bed, staring outside the barred windows. She stared at me with purple eyes, empty full of sadness and hatred.

"Brother." She smiled, a crooked smile, haunting almost.

"How are you Kiku?" I smiled and went to hug her.

"Tell me why Shuuhei has been standing outside my room for the last hour?" she asked running her hand through her black hair long hair.

"He's been contemplating if he should come into the room or not." I laughed.

"Still not on good term with him are you?" she laughed flipping her hair as she got off the bed.

"He _used _you." I said bitterly.

"No, you make it seem like he raped me. Honestly Kuroki, Shuuhei would never do that. It was consensual." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Get over it."

I let the subject drop. "Have they questioned you yet?" I asked.

"No, they should be coming soon. He deserves to die." she growled bitterly.

"Father?" I asked.

"Who else would I be talking about?" she snapped.

"Relax, I bet if you explain everything. It'll be clear."

Even though I was trying to comfort her, it wasn't comfort she needed. She wanted revenge. More so, she wanted to feel whole. Our father took a lot from her, her childhood, her sanity, her innocence. Who wouldn't want revenge? I was blinded by the fact that our father praised Akira and myself, he treated us like his princes. While mother and Kiku were always put in danger, abused, and scarred.

A knock came on the door and I saw the head of the Detention Unit enter the room, the young man's brown hair was short and messy, his eyes blue, and his skin pale. 3rd seat of the 2nd Division, Riku Togaku.

"Kuroki nice to see you again." The smile was warm and welcoming.

"Same to you sir." I smiled, remaining respectful to someone with a high seat.

"Kiku, are you ready?" he asked my sister who was standing by the barred window.

She nodded. "Kuroki, I need you to stay by her side because this concerns you as well."

While I didn't question it I nodded and stood in the corner and watched as they sat at the wooden table, Kiku on one side and Riku on the other.

"What were your intentions when you used kido the other day when you saw my unit escorting your father to jail?"

"To kill my father." She answered.

"Why?" Riku asked, he jotted down notes on a white piece of paper inside of her folder.

"My father has done so much damage to me and my mother. I was sick of being seen as a maggot in his eyes, worthless because I wasn't a male."

"Are you saying your brothers get better treatment?"

The words echoed in my head, I felt horrible that my young sister felt like shit. The duty of an older brother is to protect the younger sibling.

"Yes. I did not mean any harm to your squad. I would like to formally apologize to you and your squad." She flashed a sincere apologetic smile.

Riku smiled and nodded. "Thank you Kiku, but everyone in fine. No one was hurt."

"I'm glad."

"Now one of the cons of your Zanpakuto is that Kuroi Chishio has a unstable spirit, Kuroi Chishio is very controlling. Which is why other handlers did not live because her spirit took hold of them driving them insane. Did Kuroi Chishio tempt you to fire the kido?" Riku asked his pen still writing down notes on the paper, the paper started to fill up.

"Yes, I was angry and she fed off of my emotions." She sighed. "I can control her, but not when I'm angry because then I listen to her every word."

Riku flipped the paper to the other side and started to fill it up before he clicked the pen and closed the folder.

"I'll be back as soon as I can with news." Riku left without another word, exiting the room.

"You were lying." I cocked my hand to the right.

"No, I was sincere, but I just figured it would put him at ease. It's easier to apologize and get a easier punishment than to leave it in the air." She shrugged it off.

It was almost scary how she can mask her emotions and put on a great act. She did not care if that squad lived or died, as long as our father died she didn't care about anyone else, and that was a fact.

"Have you thought about a Division?" I asked.

"No." She looked at me.

"The 9th Division, 5th division, and 13th Division are looking for members." I added.

"Whoever comes to me first." She shrugged it off.

"Please think about it." I rolled my eyes, exhaling heavily.

"Honestly, it'll be a miracle if someone picks me up at this point. I have years ahead of me." She snapped.

"I know, but remember Captains pick whoever seems fitting. I need to go back. I'll take care of things topside."

She nodded and I left her room, Shuuhei still waiting outside the room. I nodded to him and used flashstep to return to quarters.

…

Entering that room was like entering a tomb, she sat on the bed with her legs against the wall and lying on her back. She turned her head and my eyes met her's.

"I want to tell you something. Before you kick me out, I need to get something off my chest. Since I stopped being your captain these past few months have given me time to think. I know your brother has told you that I _used _you but believe me, I didn't. I would never _use _you. When we got drunk, I had everyone intention of walking you home, but one thing lead to another. We need to talk about this."

"Shuuhei." She said softly as she got up from her bed, her feet bare against the wooden floor. She hugged me. She was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I was out of control things got bad."

I remember her eyes that day, full of anger, and hate. While she was bound by the Kido Captain Muguruma used on her I could see in her eyes she wanted to cry. I looked at her and felt the feelings Kuroki felt, the feeling of wanting to protect her. But I still standby wait I said to Kuroki, Kiku is strong she can protect herself. I wrapped my arms around her, her head rested on my chest.

"We had to take you in, you were going to hurt a ton of men. I know your goal was to kill your father, but it was too much. You would have killed more than just your target."

"I know Shuuhei." She breathed.

"Look at me." I told her and when she looked at me with her purple eyes I kissed her lips, I could feel her body stiffen but then relax. My arms wrapped around her body bringing her closer to me, I pulled away and felt her lips make contact with my collarbones, softly biting and kissing them. After a few seconds of biting, Kiku pulled away and kissed my lips once more.

"I miss seeing you all the time, Captain." She grinned as she started to tease me, her fingers tracing the deep opening of my Shihakusho, I felt a shiver go up my spine. "Shuuhei." She breathed as she kissed my neck.

And just like that this serious conversation I wanted to have with her turned sexual. _Why doesn't she want to talk about it?_

"Fuck, Kiku." I breathed feeling my face get hot. "We can't do this right now."

"But Shuuhei." She giggled.

It was obvious she was just teasing me, but I wanted so much more then what she was providing me. I felt my body getting hot and my sense of responsibility started to leave me.

"Someone is excited." She giggled kissing me on the lip so gently it felt like she didn't actually kiss me. She pulled away still running her fingers along the opening of my Shihakusho. I took her hands in mine and kissed her roughly, making her stumble back, I took advantage of it and moved her up against the wall, her hands pinned to the sides of her head.

"Shuuhei." She breathed as she broke the kiss.

I kissed her lips before moving down to her neck, I bit down hungrily, she tried to fight against my grip as she inhaled sharply. She squirmed underneath me as I bit down harder.

"Shuu-" She moaned.

I pulled away and kissed her lips. "You don't tease me and get away with it." I smiled.

Kiku smiled as I let go of her wrist and she took my hand, the happiness was wiped from her face.

"A few more days." I told her kissing her forehead. She looked at the floor and sighed.

"I need to go, I'll be back when I can." I let go of her hand and left the room.

_Things weren't going to be easy, while she gave a confession it is up to the Head Captain if she will remain in the Academy. If she gets expelled she will be finished. The situation was black and white, it could go two ways and I'm hoping it doesn't end badly. To her the situation seems to be the whole spectrum of colors but only her brother and I see that it's only two. _


	7. Chapter VII: A High Stake Deal

Chapter VII: A High Stake Deal

"While I do agree Takashi Yamauchi has to be put to death, but alas there is no evidence to prove he is guilty of the murders of the 55 villagers. No one has set foot on village property since the massacre. It is said that it is haunted by the villagers who want revenge."

The tall man stood in front of me, I studied, his short above shoulder length, wavy blonde hair, and his honest his purple eyes. Even though he wore a disinterested face, I could tell in his voice he was concerned. Captain Rose Otoribashi of the 3rd Division.

"What is your point?" I crossed my arms over my breast. "I'm stuck in this hole until I am released."

"I am your key to release." He stated.

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"You are free of the Detention Unit _if _you join the 3rd Division. Under Head Captain Yamamoto's orders of course. I promised him that if he let you out we can finally put the crime behind us and finally put a face to that case."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yes." I heard another voice as the door to my cell opened, it was Vice Captain Izuru Kira, the man walked in and made eye contact with me.

"Head Captain has approved of your release so long as you abide by the rules of myself and Captain Otoribashi."

"Sounds great. What's the catch? Aside from following rules." I raised my right eyebrow and looked at my future Captain.

"You train for Bankai." The words hit me and a chuckle escaped my lips.

"You cannot be serious. I don't even know Shikai." I laughed.

"Don't lie, the healing abilities of Kuroi Chishio don't happen when it is in a sealed state. In fact, the healing abilities to heal the wounds you inflict on yourself are the doing on Kuroi Chishio, you give her the blood she needs and in return she heals you from the inside out. Whether you understand this or not, you do not need to call upon Kuroi Chishio for you Shikai to appear. A normal Zanpakuto is usually crafted from a steel, but Kuroi Chishio is special she sports a black blade when unsheathed. The time you have spent with Kuroi Chishio has given you the ability to call on her, she doesn't respect you _but _she does _need _you. Give her a reason to respect you and Bankai shall soon follow." I looked at Vice Captain Kira and thought about his words.

_Kuroi Chishio's just came with her, I didn't need to spend a long amount of time with her in order to receive those abilities from her. Instead she just told me about them and how I would benefit if I gave her what she needed._

"You understand?" the Vice Captain's words snapped me out of a daze.

"I understand."

"Now do you accept our offer as the 3rd Division's 7th Seat?" Captain Otorobashi asked

I was shocked that I was given such a high seat but I nodded. "I accept your offer. Thank you so much." I smiled and at my Captain and Vice Captain.

"Our family is growing." I heard Captain Otoribashi say. "Before we go. This belongs to you."

Kuroi Chishio was placed in my hands, I smiled at her all black sheath and looked at her red ribbon at the end of the hilt.

"Thank you."

_Welcome back my friend, it has been awhile. _I ran my hand over the black blade, Kuroi Chishio shined in the florescent light. _Soon we will have the revenge we seek._

___Friend, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies... - My Friends - Sweeney Todd _


	8. Chapter VIII: Still Here

Chapter VIII: Still Here

Almost two years since she's been 'gone', no one has given me a location or at least tracked her down. The Detention Unit told me she was released to a certain captain, but no one told me anything not even Captain Muguruma. We had this trust for over two years now, and nothing, not even a word as to where Kiku could be. But I took it upon myself to sneak around, Mashiro told me it was the best way to find out information. In fact it was the only way to obtain information about her whereabouts seeing how Captain Muguruma kept it secret.

I concealed my spirit pressure and approached the Captain's quarters, I heard the voice of my captain and the captain of the 3rd Division, Captain Otoribashi.

"How is she settling Rose?" I heard my captain ask.

"She's doing well, considering it's been 18 months since Head Captain Yamamoto accepted my offer to train her, so we can finally put the murders of the villagers to rest." Captain Otoribashi let out a sigh. "How is the lovebird?"

_She's in the 3__rd__ Division, why keep this a secret from everyone else? Who else knew? Momo? Izuru? Why is this such a secret?_

"Shuuhei? He's doing well. I mean he still ask me about her, but for the past 6 months he's been silent. Probably planning something."

"Just _well? _It must be having a hard being co-Vice Captain with Mashiro. I mean Mashiro _is_ Mashiro."

"He does a lot of the work while she slacks off." I heard a loud sigh. "How is the Bankai training going?"

"It's going well. With Kisuke's method he used on Ichigo Kurosaki, she's excelled far beyond our expectations. In fact, she's mastered it pretty well. She's fought Kira a few times and she's been the victor of the majority of the fights. However…" Captain Otoribashi sighed. "However I am concerned. The more she uses Bankai, the more she slips. Slips into…I don't know what to call it. Maybe insanity. I've had to step in on the last few fights. It's like she forgets who Kira is, it's like she forgets Kira is a friend, not an actual foe. She always has a blank look on her face when fighting, no emotion whatsoever, even when she sustains damage."

"It's Kuroi Chishio, it takes over. Do you know what it actually does?"

"No, no I do not. Even the 12th Division has called it a mystery, which isn't like them. The 12th Division is based on facts, nothing is a mystery to them." I could tell in his voice he was worried, not scared.

"Don't get too worked up. I'm sure she just need a few more months of training. Have you bought it up with the new Head Captain Kyoraku?"

"No, I haven't sought his guidance. But he urges me to pull her from training, he also tells me her time in my division will come to a close soon. Since the seats above her are filled, he wants to promote her."

"Which Division?" Captain Muguruma asked puzzled. "It's only been few months."

"He believes she can handle it, she's grown quite a lot. Maturity, strength, knowledge, even out grown her brother's shadows."

"Where is she now?"

"Asleep probably or talking with Kira."

Received all the information I wanted and then some. Before I was seen by the captains I quickly flash stepped to the 3rd Division. My stomach was doing flips, it was 18 months ago since I've last seen her smile. I found my in front of Izuru's quarters, I debated on going inside, but I went with my gut and picked to go straight to Kiku's room.

"Shuuhei, what are you doing?" I heard the voice of my friend quickly grow louder as he approached me.

"I'm here to see Kiku." I stated.

"You can't do that." He warned.

"Why not?"

I didn't get an answer so I swung open her door, she quickly jumped up on her bed and drew Kuroi Chishio.

"Who's there!?" She yelled as she quickly jumped to her feet, the black blade of Kuroi Chishio at my throat. I swallowed hard and studied her, my face grew red as I looked at her black Shihakusho. Just like certain females of the gotei 13 she customized her uniform to her desired fitting. The bottom of the Shihakusho was cut into two, she wore shorts that were about 12inches above her knee, the second part consisted of thigh high socks that connected to the shorts by a black sock garter. Overall she showed about 2 inches of thigh. And the top half of the Shihakusho reminded me a lot of Captain Soifon's uniform, backless, but her sleeves concealed most of her arms. She had a mint green obi tied around her waist. Her hair was black hair was cut short again, into a short pixie cut, and her side bangs tucked neatly behind her left ear.

"It's Shuuhei." I breathed.

It took her awhile before she withdrew her blade from my neck, she studied me, my face, my body, as if she had forgotten me for just a minute. I let out a deep breath before she bought me into a tight hug.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good, Vice Captain Shuuhei." She said softly into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah, that happened a few months ago. Why didn't you tell me about being accepted into the 3rd Division?" I asked holding her tighter in my arms.

"I couldn't, Captain Otoribashi and Vice Captain Kira said it was a secret between the previous Head Captain and now the New Head Captain."

Her grip around me tighten, I could feel her strength, I smiled, knowing I made the right choice.

"Kiku?" I heard Izuru ask from the doorway.

"It's fine Izuru, he's fine. You can go."

"Will _you _be okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She said as she pulled away from me and smiled.

Without another word the door closed behind Izuru.

"It's been awhile." I said leaning in and kissing her forehead.

She nodded, her hands dropped from my waist, she removed my hands from her waist and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know…" she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

_Could this be?_

"I don't know." She repeated.

_No._

"About _us_?" I breathed, my heart skipped beats.

She nodded.

_It's been awhile._

"Why?" I asked running my fingers through my hair, feeling my heart sink as the words just escaped my lips.

"It's been awhile. I thought, I've been secluded. Shuuhei." She breathed as she took my hands into hers. "Things just don't feel right."

"Let me fix it." I said trying to hold onto something I've been missing for the past 18 months.

_Please let me fix it. I don't want this to fade, what we have. _

"Shuuhei." She breathed, her lips almost close to mine.

…

_His eyes showed that he was scared, but for what reason?_

He closed the distance between us, his lips met mine and I felt my nerves suddenly I felt all butterflies in my stomach, my face hot, his right hand snaked around my waist, bringing me closer.

Memories that I tried to bury deep flooded back, I tried to suppress these happy memories in order to focus, Kuroi Chishio invaded my mind and told me to forget him, that he wasn't going to come back.

My knees became weak, he smiled against my lips and held me tighter. I felt his tongue run across my lips, begging for entrance into my mouth, I opened my mouth and our tongues danced.

This grip, I remember this grip. He pulled away and kissed my neck, he started to suck on my neck, I moaned into his ear as we stumbled back onto my bed. I giggled and felt his lips curl into a smile. He bit down on my neck and I grabbed hold of his Shihakusho.

I'll admit, I missed Shuuhei, my heart raced when he came into my room, my feelings were hurt, but my feelings didn't die, buried away but not yet dead.

"Shuuhei please." I begged as he bit down harder I wanted to scream but he quickly covered my mouth with his own. He kissed my lips and pulled away.

"Shhhh." He smiled down at me.

"I…" my sentence incomplete.

"Just say the word and I'll stop. I'll leave you alone." His words harsh but honest.

"No." I breathed sitting up, my face inches away from his. "Don't leave me alone." I said as I kissed his lips softly, I smiled as I pulled away his face red.

"Funny, how we are sober this time and it's still the same."

I smiled, my room dimly light from the small lamp I had on my table. The nighttime light could be see through the blinds. I turned off the lamp and felt Shuuhei untie my Obi, the top of my uniform draped over my shoulders. I felt his lips kiss my shoulders softly, as his hands removed the top of my uniform, Shuuhei pulled me on top of his lap.

"Nice tattoo." He whispered.

I blushed and remember the solid black butterfly I had gotten on the back of my right shoulder. I took off his shirt and kissed his chest and then his neck. His grip tightened on my waist as he leaned back on the bed.

…

She moaned my name loudly as I took her once again, I kissed her lips and she moaned into my mouth.

_If the 3__rd__ Division didn't know my name, they know it now. _


	9. Chapter IX: Kuro Oni

Chapter IX: Kuro Oni (Black Demon)

The months grew longer, and the distant with it. Captain Otoribashi told me it was for the best that I kept my distance from those who weren't in the 3rd Division and who weren't helping me with Bankai training. That meant not seeing Shuuhei or my brothers, but I needed to focus on mastering my Bankai. The concentration I tried to maintain was destroyed when someone opened my door.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"That's not the way to address your captain now is it?" I heard my captain's voice and I immediately opened my eyes and bowed my head as an apology.

"I thought you were Vice Captain Kira." I swallowed hard.

"Is that the way you speak to him?" he questioned.

"No, it's just that I'm trying to focus." I bit my bottom lip before letting out a sigh. "It doesn't matter. What can I do for you?" I asked as I stood up.

"I need to talk to you." Captain Otoribashi closed my door. "This is about your mission. All this training I've been doing isn't to make you feel like you're being tortured. I'm doing it to bring out the best of your abilities, help you gain control of Kuroi Chishio. You have excelled my expectations and I feel like you are ready. This mission will have you going back to the village where the mass murder was committed. There are rumors of strange sightings of a hollow, your mission is to eliminate the hollow. Simple. However the hollow is starting to branch out into local villages and taking control of the villagers."

"Taking control of them?" I mimicked.

"Correct, kind of like husk. Killing the hollow should snap them out of the trance, but you must subdue them. Killing them is completely out of the question. The village is located within the District 79, in the East Rukongai. The District 80 is said to be fine, but the hollow now basically controls the District 79. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good luck." And with that Captain Otoribashi was gone.

I grabbed Kuroi Chishio and I made my way to the East Rukongai, as I walked pass the noble district I could see the quality of living decrease dramatically. Beyond District 59 no one wore sandals because they could not afford it. I received the stares of many, their eyes showed fear, they knew when a Soul Reaper has made an appearance it means a hollow is nearby.

...

As I entered District 79, pictures of the murders flashed through my head. Blood stains on the ground, the screams of the innocent villagers, and pleads to have their lives spared. I snapped out of and I heard the moans of the husk that Captain Otoribashi warned me of. I jumped onto the nearest roof, avoiding any type of conflict is best.

I walked the roofs of District 79, the moans of the husk grew louder and louder. I started to feel Goosebumps on my skin, I looked behind me and swallowed hard, villagers stood behind me, their eyes turned in the back of their heads, dark circles foamed under their eyes, each one looked sick.

They each lunged at me one by one, I jumped back and scanned my surroundings for a safe place to fight them, and I jumped down into the main street that looked isolated. They each followed me, some tripped over the other and stumbled off the roof and onto the hard dirt ground. The first one was a lady, she begged for my attention, moaning loudly in pain. I quickly delivered a sidekick to her ribs, she slid to the right and collided with a wooden house falling to the ground. The next two ran toward me, men who looked young, his face dirty and worn, I dodged them and allowed them to collide with each other. The groups seemed to multiply, two, four, eight, sixteen, eventually I had more than three dozen villagers surrounding me.

"Fuck." I said to myself, the moaning grew louder.

_"I can provide a solution. I can put them to sleep."_

'_How can you even do that?' _

_"Give me what I desire and I'll provide you with the power to subdue them."_

I swallowed hard and without another thought I took out Kuroi Chishio and slide her black blade across my finger causing a deep gash to form, within a second the cut was healed and scarred over with a thin layer of black scarred skin.

_"It's a kido, while it is normally used on one person at a time, I can give you a greater power to put all these _people _to sleep."_

I sheathed Kuroi Chishio and put both my hands out on each of my sides.

"Inemuri."

One of the villagers had gotten close, about 7 inches away from my body, he growled in hunger, but he stopped dead in his tracks, his pupils dilated several times before he fell unconscious. The bodies fell like dominos to the floor, one after another, after another. Once the last one fell I checked the body closest to me for a pulse, she was breathing lightly and had a pulse.

I stumbled to my feet, my vision blurred just for a second.

"_Are you okay princess?" _I heard Kuroi Chishio tease.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"What a strong spirit pressure, and you were able to put my followers to sleep. I'm impressed Soul Reaper." The voice carried through the empty streets of the district, I felt a strong spirit pressure overwhelm me, I glanced to my right and saw a hollow that seemed to have taken the form of a human, he towered over the buildings, and his mask reminded me of the human skull. I swallowed hard, this hollow was shockingly close to human resemblance.

"_Don't underestimate him. He is strong." _

"That blade, Kuroi Chishio, you are the one who put us here." The voice grew violent and loud.

"Fuck." I saw his attack, he slammed his hand against the building closest to my right and it was demolished.

The conversation between me and the hollow ceased, his attacks became more sporadic. I kept myself calm and attacked when he left himself open. I have learned from Vice Captain Kira, that waiting for an opening can be painful but it is easier than being attacked. As soon as he reached out to demolish another building I took the opportunity to attack his rib cage, while Kuroi Chishio cut through him without a problem, I was too early with my attack, he quickly reacted and used his left hand to attack me, his claws dug deep into my left arm and into my upper back.

"_I got it." _

I felt my blood hardened near the wounds, while I wasn't feeling rejuvenated I felt as if this battle could be the end of me if not put to a stop now. I looked at the pools of black blood that stood under the hollows feet. I slid the palm of my hand against Kuroi Chishio and used my hand to control the blood underneath him. I quickly brought my hand up and the black blood underneath the hollow pushed up against him causing him to stumble back.

"Banaki. Kuro Shi." Kuroi Chishio's black blade form into a scythe. I spun her around in my hand and smiled.

"_That's it princess, show him our true power."_

I started to laugh. "No. I want to play for a little."

_As soon as I started to train for Bankai I knew what was going to happen, the Mad Blood as my brothers called it, would soon start to take over. The more of my blood I gave, the more of the Black Blood was inside of me. Whenever I would offer her blood in exchange for power, it was my choice. My choice for power. Equal exchange is what we called it, my blood for power. The power she gave me, was always more than needed, but than again Kuroi Chishio isn't meant for the weak. The guy who massacred this village was weak, he gave into temptation more than myself, until Kuroi Chishio controlled him. _

I stopped spinning the scythe and flash stepped on top of the hollow. He tried to slap me off of him, but I flipped back and cut both of his wrist. In addition to his wounds I cut into his chest, the tip of Kuroi Chishio's blade was about 4 inches deep, I pulled it along and heard as the hollow screamed out in pain.

"_Stop playing with the weak Princess."_

I ignored her and jumped off of him. "Come get me." I teased. He jumped to his feet and charged for me, each hit missed, the gap between us grew wider.

"_Just kill him. The more you toy with him the more boring this battle becomes."_

I got distracted paying too much attention to Kuroi Chishio, that the hollow grabbed me in his right hand and squeezed me tight like a doll.

"_See. This is what happens when you don't kill the prey and you toy with him instead." _

"You bitch. How dare you toy with me?" he growled.

"I'm bored."

The hollows grip tighten around me, but due to the black blood hardening through my body I could barely feel him tight grip.

"_I can't hold him back much longer." _

"Let it go Kuroi Chishio."

"_As you wish." _

With my demand I started to feel the tight grip of the hollow around my body.

"You smile but you're in pain." He said. "No emotion, dead inside, she's controlling you."

I laughed in the hollows face, to which he responded with him grip tighten. "Kuro Oni."

The Hollow's grip loosened, he screamed out in pain. "What is happening?"

"Kuro Oni, is just one of the powers I have mastered. Whenever Kuroi Chishio is in Bankai form, and I manage to cut you, she releases black blood inside of you. This gives me the ability to torture you from the inside out. The deeper the cut, the more blood inside of you. I cut both wrist, but they were shallow, were as the one on your chest is pretty deep. Just like how I can control the black blood that comes out of me."

My vision blurred for a second, it was my body's way of telling me I have used too much of my power.

"_If you didn't toy with him you wouldn't be feeling weak right now."_

"True, you can kill him now."

The hollow screamed louder, before finally disappearing. Kuroi Chishio returned back to her regular sealed state, I sheathed the black blade and started to walk before falling to my knees.

_I relied on her too much. I can feel the blood inside of me._

"You did well." I heard a deep voice say, I looked up and saw Captain Otoribashi.

"Are you okay Kiku?" I felt a Vice Captain Kira's spirit pressure right by my side.

"Yeah…um...sure. I'm just going to lay down." My arms gave up supporting me and I collapsed all the way to the ground. I looked up at Kira who looked worried. "I'm fine. Just tired."

My vision blacked out soon after.


End file.
